True Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic
True Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Type and Lost Magic, that allows the user to absorb and manipulate the element of lightning to their extent. Description Some is known of this magic. A lot of people believe it is very powerful, and may be even more powerful than the one Laxus uses. The ability gives users to control and manipulate the element of lightning. True Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, likely allows its user to consume external sources of electricity and lightning to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for lightning they produced themselves. In order for the user to consume lightning, it is said that they may be able to carry a machine that may spark up a little for them to consume for healing and to become more powerful. Spells Lightning Dragon Roar: This Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, large laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. 'Lightning Dragon Claw: '''With this attack, the user charges a large amount of lightning onto their hands and strikes the opponent wherever they please. On the opponent this causes their muscles to temporarily harden, making them unable to move. '''Lightning Dragon Bolt: '''With concentrated lightning in their Palm, the user can manipulate the element into a blade, the substance allowed to cut through any magic as long as it is powered by the user. '''Thunder Explosion: ' Like the Bolt, the user must have the lightning concentrated in their hand. Depending on how much power they use, with one swipe, an explosion could occur, and may be able to destroy a whole town. 'Lightning Dragon Projectile: '''This technique grants the user the ability to fire off large bolts of lightning from their palms. Depending on the user's power, the bolts can be small. '''Lightning Dragon Disk: '''This user molds the lightning into a disk capable of cutting clean through objects, even magic. Though this may not work on Requip armour. '· Dragon Slayer Secret Art ''' '''Lightning Dragon Whips: '''Like Natsu's Dragon wing attack, this technique allows the user to mold the lightning into a whip like state, making it possible to reach long range, and maybe short range depending on the power. '''Thunder Lightning Clap: '''This technique is simple, yet powerful. The user first creates lightning in both hands, and depending on the power, the lightning is supposed to cover the user as if it were an aura. After this the user charges towards the opponent and claps his/her hands, creating a large, powerful explosion. Advanced '''Lightning Dragon Form: '''In this state, the user takes on the form of a Dragon in electricity form, and is able to move at tremendous speeds and attack swiftly and deadly. '''Lightning Dragon Fist: '''This ability allows the user to concentrate lightning in their hand and flies towards the opponent and punches them. Category:Magic Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Mages Category:OC